The Drug
by Herz von Silber
Summary: Jessamine, Tessa, Will being a jerk and a charming young man in the park. What will ensue?   Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first try at this fandom, so if it sucks, please tell me so and how I can fix it. Other than that, enjoy the story!**

"Such a long face isn't befitting of a lady, you know." Jessamine said. "It isn't very attractive."

Tessa merely nodded once, then continued to glower out the window. She was in a foul mood today.

"Would you like to tell me what's the matter?" The last thing she wanted to do right now was talk to Jessamine, but Tessa sensed the attempt at friendship, and decided there was no point in antagonizing her.

"Oh, it's just Will, that's all." Tessa said.

"Oh, is that it? That's good. For a minute there I thought there was something seriously wrong." Tessa gave her a look, then went back to staring out the window. Jessamine frowned. "Oh, that's not what I meant. Will's always a bother." Silence. "Well, what did he do?"

Tessa looked at her for a minute, then said, "Oh, we were arguing about my brother. He blames Thomas and Agatha's deaths on him, and in turn me."

Jessamine looked shocked at that. Then she said, "You know it's not your fault, not at all. Will is a jerk at times, you can't let him get you down."

"I know, but it wasn't very nice of him to say." Jessamine nodded her agreement. She was in a surprisingly optimistic mood today. Before she could continue the conversation, however, the carriage pulled to a stop.

"Looks like we're here. Now, what would you like to do first, look for dresses or shoes?"

* * *

After a few hours of shopping all the latest fashions, Tessa and Jessamine found themselves in the park. They walked along the path, enjoying the warm day. Well, warmer day. It was never truly warm in winter. Jessamine was chattering on like usual about pointless things, but if she was happy, why should Tessa upset her? Tessa tuned in and out of the conversation, never really saying more than the occasional 'no, really?' and 'of course!'

Now Jessamine was going on about men. She was talking about her ideal man, and the ideal one for Tessa. It was no surprise he was the polar opposite of Will, from his looks down to his mannerisms. Realizing she was now pointing out the more attractive ones in the park, Tessa decided she should actually pay attention. "Oh, he's absolutely gorgeous," exclaimed Jessamine, "don't you think? Oh, how I'd like a man like him!"

"Yes, he his rather handsome." replied Tessa. They went on like this for another minute or so, until one of the gentlemen approached them.

"Excuse me, ladies, but I couldn't help but notice how radiant you look this fine winter day." he said gallantly. Jessamine giggled and returned with a similar complement. "May I have the pleasure of knowing your names?"

"Oh, of course! My name is Miss Jessamine Lovelace. This is my cousin, Miss Gray." Tessa did not miss the tone in which she introduced Tessa.

"Well, Miss Lovelace, Miss Gray, I am Mr. Jenkens." They carried on the conversation, chatting about pointless nonsense for a few moments. Then Mr. Jenkens said, "Miss Lovelace, would you mind too terribly if I were to borrow Miss Gray for a moment?"

"Oh, of course not!" Jessamine replied, just a little hint of jealousy in her voice.

Mr. Jenkens nodded his thanks, and turned to Tessa, offering her his arm. "Miss Gray?" Tessa gave Jessamine a quick look, but saw only envious encouragement from her, and obliged. They walked for a bit, Mr. Jenkens flirting with her. At first Tessa was reluctant, but after a few moments in the handsome man's company, she loosened up. She was terrible at flirting, and in the back of her mind she knew she was making a fool of herself, but something compelled her to ignore it. Jenkens didn't seem to notice, he seemed pleased with her. Tessa thought only once that she was making a mistake, and felt she was betraying Will slightly, but quickly dismissed the thought. After all, Will was being unpleasant at the moment, and Mr. Jenkens was charming. Anyways, nothing would come of the harmless complementing and eyelash batting, would it? It was fun.

In fact, Tessa was so wrapped up in the conversation that she didn't even notice that they had wandered into the more wooded part of the park, away from everyone else. There was a nagging doubt pulling at her, and she decided to try to turn back and find Jessamine again. The trouble of it was, she didn't know how to without being rude. Luckily, Mr. Jenkens led her over to a bench. They sat for a few moments, watching the birds and commenting on them. Just as soon as Tessa was about to suggest turning back, he looked down at her (for he was quite tall) and said, "You know, Tessa, you're awfully beautiful. You're the kind of girl that would drive a man insane."

Tessa merely nodded, too nervous to know what to say. "Your eyes are amazing." he murmured. Then, very slowly, he bent over and kissed her. She was a little shocked, but then return it. The feeling was truely amazing.

Tessa felt a sharp prick on her neck. She yelped a little puling back. Looking at Mr. Jenkens with a mixture of suspicion and fear. Looking down at his hands, she saw the small syringe in his hands, and put twoand two together. "Why, Tessa dear, is something the matter?" he said with an innocent smile on his face.

"You- you- how do you?" She stuttered, finding it impossible to form complete sentences. She didn't think of screaming until it was too late. She felt herself sway and fall. The last thing she thought before passing out completely was, _how does he know my first name?_

**Sooo... What do you think? You can tell me my reviewing. Just click that little blue button. Its right there. Just right down there. All you have to do is click. With or without an account. Please review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty, chapter two. I'd like to thank Valkyrie-ShapeShifter666, Team Jem Carstairs, tootsmommoo, darklight dragons, EventideAura, and Team-Will-Herondale for reviewing. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. I'd also like to apoligize if I don't update for about another week, due to finals at school. I really don't like them. Anyways, on with the story!**

Tessa opened her eyes and immediately shut them again. The light was piercing. Deciding looking around wasn't the best idea, she opted for remaining still, trying to remember where she was. _Okay, what happened?_ she thought. Obviously something happened, or she wouldn't have this pounding headache. Why did her head hurt? And why was she so cold? She then realized she was laying on something very cold and hard. That would explain it. But wait, why was that? She didn't remember her bed being so cold and hard. Oh, right, she probably wasn't in her bed. She was somewhere else. But why would they lay her on such an uncomfortable surface? Surely her friends here at the Institute- she probably wasn't there, either. So where _was_ she? Okay, okay, what happened?

She remembered she was mad at Will, he was blaming her for- something. That wasn't important. Whatever happened occurred after that. So, what next? That's right, she was shopping with Jessamine. They had ordered some dresses and shoes and then went to the park. They had walked in the park and- and what? Something happened at the park, she was sure. What were they talking about? Jessamine was yammering on about getting married and, and then they met that man! Tessa struggled to recall his name. Jenkens! That was it! Now, what happened after that? Oh, right, Tessa and Jenkens went off alone into the woods. Why did she do that? That was stupid of her. When Jenkens was around, though, everything seemed merrier. Why was that? Internally smacking herself, Tessa thought, _he's probably a warlock. _That would explain why she went off alone with him. But, then how did she end up here, where ever she was. She wouldn't willingly go with him. Oh, yeah, she was stabbed with that needle. It would have had a drug in it.

But why did he want her? Most importantly, _where was she? _Deciding it was time to try another look around, she opened her eyes again, this time slowly. The first thing she saw was the ceiling. It was dirty stone. She looked over to her left and saw a wall, it matching the ceiling. To her right, heavy metal bars, beyond them were other cells. She was in a prison. Great. Slowly, she brought herself up to a sitting position. Her head swam as well as hurt, but she could support herself, at least. Looking around, she took in more detail of her surroundings. She was in the middle of an old cell. It was two stone walls, with a ceiling and floor to match. The other two walls were bars. The whole place was grimy and smelly. The only other things in the cell were a bucket and some chains on the wall. Why was she here? The only other living things here were some rats and an old drunk, whom she wasn't entirely sure was even breathing. She couldn't see a way out, only more cells. There was a meager ray of light filtering down through a small window in another cell. The window was so more than a foot across at best. This was altogether a depressing place.

She heard the sound of footsteps on stone. Looking around, she saw a man approaching her cell. It was Jenkens. He had two men beside him. One was tall and muscular, the other was short and fat. The short, fat one procured a ring of keys, searching for one. He found the right one, and unlocked the door to Tessa's cell, admitting Jenkens. Tessa backed up against the wall, trying to get as far away as possible from him. The action made Jenkens frown. "Tessa, I'm not going to hurt you." she didn't believe him.

"Don't-" she started, but could't finish, as her throat was very dry and itchy. She realized she must have been out for awhile.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking genuinely concerned. "How long has she been down here?" He snapped at the fat man.

"S-since you brought her here, my lord." he stammered.

Giving the man a murderous look, he said sharply, "Why the hell was she down here, you idiot? Go fetch some water! Some _clean_ water!" turning back to Tessa, he said softly, "I'm so very sorry they put you down here. It should have never happened. Are you okay?"

Tessa only stared at him distrustingly. She wasn't ready to believe he was actually concerned with her well being. She tried to speak, but her throat was too dry. Jenkens frowned, saying, "Can you speak?" Tessa shook her head, pointing to her throat. Jenkens looked confused for a second, then realized her throat hurt. He looked very angry about that, but before he could start berating the other man, the first one appeared, with a jug of water and a glass. He poured a glass, and handed it to Tessa. She looked at it, trying to see if it was drugged. Jenkens looked hurt at that, saying "The water's perfectly fine. I wouldn't put anything in it." Tessa thought about it, then drank. If he wanted to drug her, he would have simply stabbed her with another needle. Besides, she was thirsty. Very thirsty. She downed the glass in a manner that would make Jessamine faint. She didn't care about being lady like, she was parched. Jenkens poured her another glass, allowing her to finish before asking again, "Are you harmed?"

"My head hurts," she replied, her voice barely above a whisper, "and my throat."

"I can't apologize enough for the atrocious treatment of you here. I can assure you, I thought you were safe in your room. I can only hope you can forgive me." Tessa wanted to disbelieve him, but the sincerity in his voice and actions didn't allow her to. He seemed genuinely shocked to find her in a cell like this. "Please, will you come with me?" he continued, extending his hand to her. She ignored it, opting to stand herself. She immediately wished she hadn't. As soon as she got halfway up, she started to fall. She may have been able to sit on her own, but standing was a different story. Before she went four inches, Jenkens caught her. He brought her up to a standing position. He still kept hold of her arms, making sure she didn't fall again. "That wasn't too smart, now was it?" he said gently. "Come, I'll show you to your room." They slowly make their way out of the dungeon and through a mansion. She had no idea where she was. She barely paid attention as Jenkens pointed out various rooms and artifacts. She was too tired. When they got to her room, he bid her farewell. Two maids came in and helped her bathe and change into a nightgown. When she was clean and dressed, another servant came up with some soup and a sandwich for her, along with some tea. She wolfed it down. She fell asleep in the bed, thinking about what had happened. She had been kidnapped by a handsome stranger and placed in a dungeon cell. Upon waking up, the same stranger came in and took her to a room where she was treated like royalty. It didn't make sense. She didn't really care though. It felt nice. She fell into a deep, dreamless slumber.

**Okay, so what do you think? I know it's kinda boring, but it will pick up the pace soon, I promise. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okey dokey! Chapter three! I know I took a long time updating, but, finals. Bad news is, I probably didn't do too well on some of them, Good news is, they're over! YAY! Until the end of next semester... But until then, more frequent updates are in your forecast! Oh, and by the way, I want to start naming chapters other than 'chapter 1' and so on, so if you have any ideas for their names, please tell me. Titles are one of my weak points. It drives me nuts, especially on essays! Grr.. Oh well, I'm sure you've heard more than enough of what's going on in my life, so on with the story!**

"You WHAT?" yelled Will.

Jessamine had just come home from her day of shopping with Tessa. Tessa did not come back. Everyone was gathered around the dining room table, listening to the tale. The reactions of everyone were all very different. Charolette had a look of motherly concern and disapproval towards Jessamine. Henry was shocked and slightly confused, along with worried. Sophie was horrified, concerned, and angry, the anger directed towards Jessamine. Jem was worried and comforting; just slightly stiff towards Jessamine.

Will, however, was livid. Any concern he felt was drowned out by his pure anger at Jessamine. "You LEFT HER? What's wrong with you?"

"I thought he was an agreeable, trustworthy young man, unlike _some _people." Jessamine shot a look at Will. It implied just who 'some people' were. "What should I have done, anyway? I'm a _lady,_ not a barbarian." replied Jessamine.

"You a _shadowhunter,_ not a lady. How the hell could you let her run off with some stranger like that? What's wrong with you?" he yelled back.

"You really have no feelings, do you, Mr. Herondale?" replied Jessamine, a little hurt. For a second, Will thought she was talking about worrying about Tessa. He was wrong. "How do you think I feel? One of my friends were kidnapped. I feel so scared, what if it had happened to me?"

Will was speechless. His face contorted into a look of disbelief and pure animal hatred. He launched himself at Jessamine, snarling a threat under his breath. He was so fast that Jem barely had enough time to grab a hold of him. Will had got enough momentum that he carried both him and Jem across the table and almost right into Jessamine. "Will, Will STOP!" Jem yelled in his friend's ear, trying to get him to stop. Will was struggling to get out of Jem's bear hug, and was starting to succeed. Jessamine simply sat there, looking shocked.

Then Henry reached Will and helped Jem wrestle Will out of the dining room and into the hallway. Will struggled against them with all his might, trying to get to Jessamine. "Will, you have to calm down. CALM DOWN, WILL!" Jem yelled in his ear. Will's struggling ebbed slightly, and Henry let go of him, letting Jem calm him. Henry knew anything he said would only make Will angrier.

Jem got a firmer grip on Will, then said, "Will, if you stop struggling, I'll let you go. If not, I'm going to have to knock you out." Will stopped, and Jem slowly released his grip on him. Will stood there, breathing heavily for a moment, facing the wall. Then, he turned towards Jem with deliberate slowness. He was obviously making a huge effort to control himself.

"I'm going to kill her." he said. Jem simply nodded, studying Will closely. His face was a dark red. His body was tight lines of anger, and his eyes screamed murder. All together, not someone you want angry with you. Jem said nothing to Will. He knew anything he said right now would only anger him. "Why did she leave Tessa like that? I meant what kind of stupid bimbo leaves somebody like that? Who? Sometimes I want to knock that conceited look right off her face! That stupid, idiotic, self-centered little- Ugh! She just-" Will ranted at Jem.

"Will, you have to calm down." Jem repeated.

"HOW CAN I?" Will roared back. "TESSA'S OUT THERE WITH SOME CREEP, AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS CALM DOWN?"

"I understand you-"

"DON'T YOU EVEN CARE?" he yelled.

"Will," Jem snapped, "do not think I don't care. I'm just as angry as you are, but attacking people will not help Tessa."

Will, nodded, a little ashamed. He was just ranting. "I'm sorry, I'm just, I'm so mad that Jessamine would do such a stupid thing."

"I know, but trying to kill Jessamine won't help us find Tessa. Now, let's go see if we can get some information out of Jessamine, and this time, please refrain from attempting to strangle her."

"No guarantees." Will replied.

* * *

Tessa woke up not knowing where she was for a second time. Only this time, she woke in comfort. She stretched out, remembering her dreams. She had been dreaming of Will, and all the good times they had spent together. She hadn't the slightest idea why.

She looked around the room, taking in her surroundings. She was in a large bed, decorated in a rich maroon and cream color scheme with plenty of lace and tassels. Beyond the bed canopy, she could see she was in a stone room decorated in a medieval theme. The room followed the same maroon and cream color scheme. Some candles were left burning, so it must be nighttime, or early morning.

She lay there, trying to remember what happened. It came to her in a rush. She had been kidnapped by Mr. Jenkens, then woke up in a dungeon aching from head to toe. Jenkens came in and was kind to her, bringing her up here and having some servants care for her.

Why? It didn't make any sense. She didn't have any more time to ponder on the thought, though, because someone was opening the door. The heavy oak affair swung open to admit two servants, followed by- followed by Will! "Will! Oh my gosh, I'm so glad you're here!" she blurted out. She was so overcome by relief she nearly fainted.

"Tessa, are you all right?" he said, rushing over to her bed side.

"Yes, well, sort of. Where am I?"

"You're safe, that's all that matters. How did this happen to you? Why did you go off with that man in the park?" he questioned.

"Oh, me and Jessamine were going for a walk when this man came up and talked to us, he- oh my gosh, he's here now Will!" she added in a hushed voice.

"What do you mean, was he in your room?" asked Will protectively. Weird, thought Tessa. He wasn't normally this caring in front of her.

"I think he owns this castle." she whispered back.

"What, Jenkens? No, he's a friend of the shadowhunters. He wouldn't do anything like that."

"He did, Will. He was the one we met in the park, he's the one!" Tessa said back.

"You're sure?" he said, grabbing her hand. Why was he being so nice?

"Yes, I'm sure. Why wouldn't I be?" she said, a little angry. Why was she so hard to believe?

"All right, I'll talk to him." he said. rubbing her hand soothingly.

Tessa looked at him for a minute, wondering if he was hit upside the head. He was acting awfully strange. She decided it would be more beneficial to talk to Jem. "Where's Jem, Will? I'd like to see him."

"Jem?" he replied back, a little confused.

"Yes Will, Jem." Tessa was really confused. "Are you feeling well?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. I'm just so relieved you're alright that I forgot about him for a minute. He's sleeping right now."

Tessa nodded. Why did he care so much? The last time she saw him, he was blaming her for everything that went wrong at the Institute, so it didn't make sense for him to be so, intimate, with her. Maybe he actually did care.

She looked over at Will, who was gazing at her. "What?" she said.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What, oh, nothing, it's just, you look so pretty right now."

That was shocking. Even more shocking was the fact that Will was now leaning in close to her. He was going to kiss her.

Normally, she would back off, but she was still slightly dizzy feeling from what ever medicine she was given, so her self control was lower than usual. At first when their lips met, she was relatively calm. Then she started running her fingers across his back, up his neck and into his hair where she felt, a scar. That scar had a familiar feel to it, and it didn't belong to Will.

She jerked back suddenly, realizing where she recognized it. She looked at 'Wills' face, seeing an innocent smile playing across his lips. "Something wrong?" he said.

"You're not Will." she replied with horror.

'Will' started morphing on her bedside, changing back to his true form, Mr. Jenkens. "Ah, so you figured it out, did you?" Tessa stared at him, how could he do that? "I guess I didn't imitate your little boyfriend good enough."

"How do you know about Will?" she asked.

"Oh, that's a little secret of mine. I was planning on finding out a little more than that, but someone wanted me to try while you were conscious. You get more information that way." he replied, as if informing someone of the weather. "I guess I'll just have to go back to my way." He gave her one last smile, saying, "I'll be seeing you later." With that, he got up off the bed and strolled out of the room, leaving Tessa alone with her thoughts.

How did he know about Will? And _who_ didn't want him to find information from her somehow? What's going on? Most importantly, _how did he know about Will?_ She didn't talk about him in the park at all, she would have remembered that. Maybe it was from her dreams. But she didn't sleep-talk, so how did he find out? This was all so confusing.

Tessa had no idea what was going on, but she did know one thing: what ever it was, she was scared.

**The plot thickens! How did the mysterious Jenkens turn into Will? Is he like Tessa, or is he something else? What does he want with her, and who is this other person interested in Tessa? I guess you'll have to wait and find out! You'll only know if you review, so do it now! NOW I say!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Another chapter! I would like to thank all of you who reviewed. In response to one review, I guess I have been making Tessa kiss too often. I shall try to make her more in character! Thanks for pointing that out, Alyss! Now, we shall see what happens next!**

Cold and frosty. That was how yet another day started for Will. The terrible weather reflected how Will felt perfectly. Well, almost. There was also some anger in there.

It had been a week since Tessa had been kidnapped on her outing with Jessamine. So far, there had been no luck finding any clues at to who the napper was, but that didn't discourage him any. He got dressed and headed out early. Maybe he would try the cafe near the park. There had to be _someone_ who saw Tessa and the mysterious man together. And who knew something about them.

Will was just at the main door when a voice behind him stopped him. "Going somewhere?" Will turned around to see Jem leaning against a statue.

"Hunting for clues. Why are you up so early? You should be resting."

Jem waved away the thoughts of concern. "I'm fine. I actually thought I would join you."

"Fine by me." Will said. Jem could be of some help. He seemed to have a better way with people than him.

* * *

After ordering coffee and bagels, Will and Jem sat down at a table in the back of the cafe. If there was anyone with some useful information, they would be here. All the mundanes liked to sit right up front, displayed to the world. Downworlders preferred a little more privacy. They hung around for an hour or so, but it didn't seem like anyone who could help was here. So they decided to wander around in the park.

They strolled up and down the pathways, seeming to enjoy the day. Then they wandered into the wooded area. They sat down on a bench. Ironically, it was the same one Tessa and Jenkens had sat upon. "This is so annoying!" Will exclaimed. "It seems as if they just vanished into thin air! Where could they have gone?"

"Vanished, ye say?" A rather short man popped out of the bushes. A leprechaun. "That's a right neat trick, vanishin'. Veery useful if ye want a maid that don't want you. 'Specially if she's, er, not feelin 'erself, so to say."

"What are you talking about?" said Will. "For that matter, who are you?"

"That be nun a you're business, Shadowhunter." said the small man. "This here's my neck o' the woods, ye see, so it seems I should be askin' you the questions."

Will almost spanned back at the little man, but Jem cut him off. "Pardon us, sir. We did not know. But we were wondering, did you see a young lady here? She would have been about our age, about a week ago?"

The leprechaun smiled craftily. "Maybe ah I did, maybe ah didn't. What's it to ya?"

"Well, she's our friend, you see." Jem replied, putting on a look of concern. "She went missing. The last place she was seen was in this park. We were only wondering. We're very concerned."

"Well, it might help the ol' noggin if somethin' shiny was involved, if'n ye catch mah drift?"

"Oh, we might be able to work something out." Jem said casually, playing with a small sack. You could hear small tinkling noises from it when it moved.

"Ah, yes, I remember now." said the leprechaun. "A pretty lass, to be sure. Brown hair, nice grey eyes."

"Yes, and was she with anyone?" Will asked.

"Well, now, it was a while ago, and ye can't expect a fella to remember everything, can ye?" The meaning in his voice was all too clear.

Will looked as if he was going to pounce the little man, but Jem replied coolly, "You know, bribery is against the law. So is harassing Mundanes with magic. It is very unwise."

The leprechaun paled. He had been known for that, and more. "Oh, yes, I remember now. A young man, nice young fella. Young Master Smith."

Jem nodded. "You know him?"

"Yes, yes, he's rather fond of this stretch. Likes to take his, ah, guests here. Gives em some of 'is magic juice, takes em to ''is place in the country. That's all ah know."

Jem tossed the bag to the leprechaun. "Your cooperation is much appreciated." He looked at Will meaningfully and said, "I feel like a drink, how about you?"

"Sounds good to me." Will said, getting up. When they were out of the park and on their way to some of the more- interesting- bars, Will looked at Jem and said, "So, do you always go around bribing leprechauns?"

Jem simply smiled and said, "It never hurts to have a little extra cash on you."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." Charolette said, shaking her head. "You believe Tessa was kidnapped by a Mr. Smith, a drug lord. And you also believe she is being held hostage somewhere east of Portsmouth?"

"Yes, we do." Jem said, starting to get annoyed.

"I'm sorry, but that just seems a little far fetched. Where did you get your information again?"

"We talked to leprechaun in the park, then we went to some of the bars and talked to people there." Charolette went to talk, but Jem cut her off. "Look. I know it's only one lead, and the sources aren't exactly reliable, but it's the only one we've got so far. We're not even that busy. Let me and Will go down south for a week or so, just check things out. If she's there, we'll get back here immediately for some back-up, if not, then at least we'll have that area eliminated. We haven't had any other leads so far."

Charolette considered for a moment, then came to a decision. "Alright. You Have my permission to go for two weeks. At the most. If you find anything, anything at all, I want you back in London immediately. If we are dealing with who you say, we might have more than just a kidnapping on our hands."

Jem nodded. "Thank you, Charolette."

"Oh, and Jem?" she said, "Keep Will in check, will you? I don't want any unnecessary trouble being stirred up."

"I'll watch him like a hawk." Jem replied, smiling.

He went up to Will's room to tell him the news. They decided it would be best if Jem went alone to talk to Charolette. He opened the door without even knocking. Will was expecting him. "Well, what did she say?" Will asked, pausing momentarily. He had been pacing the whole time.

"We have two weeks." Jem said, smiling. Will nodded. Two weeks was more than enough.

"When do you want to leave?" Will asked. He wanted to make sure Jem was rested enough for the journey.

Jem's smile widened into a wolf's grin. "How fast can you pack?"

**Well, there it is. I'm soo incredibly sorry it took so long for this chapter. I really have no good excuse for it. I hope it was good enough. I will make a very big effort to have the next chapter up by Saturday at the latest, sooner if possible. Well, that's all for now. The only thing left for me to say is, REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I kept my promise! Yay! I actually got this up in time. So today I had the day off from school. We had a snow day! IT was exciting when I woke up, but then I was lazy all day. Seriously, I didn't even bother to get dressed until like, one in the afternoon. I did clean my house, though. Somewhat. Well, anyway, I should probably get on with the story. I tendto ramble on and on at t- I'll shut up now.**

"I won't tell you anything." Tessa said. She was starting to get tired of this. Every day for the past week she had been dragged into Jenkens' study and questioned for hours. What she didn't get, though, is the questions. You'd think that if somebody took the time to kidnap you, they would ask something of importance. But so far, she had only been quizzed on Will and Jem.

"Fine, you don't have to talk about the dances." Jenkens said. "But what about Jem? What's he like? Describe him to me."

Tessa sighed. Whatever made the nut-job happy. She supposed there was no harm in talking about Jem. "He's a very kind person. Never mean, never cross. He's a good friend."

"Do you fancy him?"

"Excuse me?" Tessa asked, shocked. Why was that any of his business?

"I was just curious, that's all." Jenkens waved off her expression. "The way you describe him, he's a perfect angel."

"He's a very good person."

"Unlike Will?"

Tessa gave him a look. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he hasn't been very kind to you, has he?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Tessa responded. On the outside, she was calm and cool, but on the inside, she was reeling. How did he know that? She didn't ever remember talking bad about him. She had been having a lot of dreams about him lately, but they were only dreams. He couldn't know about them, could he?

Jenkens simply shrugged. "I think we're done here. I will see you at dinner."

Mr. Kinsey, the fat cell kepper, escorted her back to her room. An hour later the two chambermaids came and helped her get ready for dinner. Dinner was the usual. Her sitting at onw end of a long table, Jenkens at the other. He would make polite conversation as if she were his dinner guest. Then she would go back up to her room. It was repetitive and boring. The only interesting thing was her dreams. They were mostly vivid memories and some fantasys of hers. So far they had all been about either Will or Jem. She still couldn't figure out why she had been brought here. The last time she was kidnapped it had been by the Dark Sisters. They at least had a purpose. So far, it only seemed like Jenkens was a lonely wacko looking for some company. She would find out why she was brought here. She was sure of it.

* * *

"Calm down, Will." Jem said. "Hopping about won't make the train move any faster."

"I am not hopping about." Will denied. He continued to fidget with the small knife he kept in his pocket.

"Either way, you should get some rest. We'll be plenty busy when we reach Portsmouth."

Instead of calming down, Will stood up and said, "I think I shall go for a walk."

"To where?" Jem asked, amused. "We're on a train."

"I'll walk around the train."

"Alright." Jem said, smiling to himself. "Just stay out of trouble."

"I'll try my best." Will said, the grin on his face saying the exact opposite.

**Okay, okay, I know. Short chapter. I don't really want to write the stuff between the actiony scenes, but I know I have to. I will make the next chapter longer, I swear. But the only way I can write the next chapter is if you review, so click the little button below and type away!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Super, super, super incredibly sorry it took so damn long! I don't know what got into me... I promise I won't abandon the story any more! This time I mean it! By the way, you might want to re-read the other chapters, I know I had to. **

Tessa flung herself on the bed. She glared at the silky pillows. Angrily, she got up and threw it across the room. How in the hell did Jenkens know so much? With every passing day, he seemed to know more and more. More about Will, Jem, the Institute, everything! How is that possible? She punched down on the comforter. She somehow had to prevent it!

"Throwing a fit won't help anything." said a male voice behind her solfly. Tessa looked behind her. It was Kinsley.

"What now?" she asked sourly. "Does his highness want to see me again?"

Instead of yelling at her, he shook his head and walked slowly to her bedside. "No, I'm here on my own free will."

"So what do you want?"

"To tell you something." He looked directly at her. "Something important."

Tessa gave him a long, distrusting look. As far as she knew, he worked for Jenkens, who was obviously up to no good. So why should she trust him? He could be simply lulling her into a false sense of security. On the other hand, he didn't seem too fond of Jenkens, preferring to stay as far as possible from him as often as he could. After a long moment, she finally said, "What?"

The man breathed in a deep breath and said, "You have noticed how Master Smith-"

"Hold on a second," Tessa interrupted, "Master _Smith?_I thought his name was Jenkens?"

The man shook his head, "No, it isn't. That is a cover of his. He changes it often. His real name is Simon Smith. He's involved in the drug world. He's a main seller."

"So why does he want me?" Tessa questioned. So what if he sells drugs? She's not into drugs, so why does he want her?

"It's not _you_he's interested in, it's what you know. You live in the Institute, so you probably know a lot about it. Where they patrol, and how often, things like that. You're also female, so you're mind is most likely easier to break." He looked at her, and noticed her indignant expression. "Its generally a true fact. I'm not meaning to insult you." She nodded, so he continued. "You see, he wants to expand his reach, but the Shadowhunters are in his way. So he wanted information on them."

"I see. But why does he want to simply avoid them? Wouldn't it make more sense to overtake them?"

"Yes, it would. He could do it right now, too. But only the London Clave."

She almost asked another question, but seeing his expression, she stopped and thought. He looked as if she should be seeing something she didn't. Then, it dawned on her. _Only the London Clave._Of course! With a growing sense of fear, she realized Smith's real plans. If he took out the London Institute, the Clave would soon send people to investigate, and he can't fight them all. But if he had information on how they work, he could destroy them all. He wanted complete power! "We have to stop him!"

"I know. But there is no way out of here." he hesitated for a second. "The only way to stop him now is to cut off his access to information."

"But I don't even know how he's getting into my brain!"

He sighed. "When you sleep, your guard is down. He uses magic to search it. But he's only quarter Downworlder, so he only had access to memories of things and people he knows about. That's why he questions you." Tessa's look of fear and horror grew. All the things she said to Smith she thought harmless, really was helping him.

"So how do we stop him?"

"As I said, cut off his access to information."

"But I have to sleep! Even if I try to stop, he's bound to have a drug to make me! I have to eat and drink. The only way to stop him is if I- if I died." She whispered the last part. She looked back up at him. "Is that what I have to do, kill myself?"

"I'm afraid so." He saw the look of fear change to one of self-doubt.

"You wouldn't have to stab yourself, nothing like that. Remember, Master Smith is into drugs, including ones that kill."

Tessa stopped staring off at the wall. "You could bring he one?"

"Yes, but it would be hard to get. He has both poisons and cures. There is only one that he does not have the cure to. In fact, there are only two beings in all the world who know the antidote, and I don't even know if they live anymore."

"So, I would definitely die."

"Yes, it is painful though."

"How painful?"

He sighed. "First, you'd fell nothing but a mild burning when you swallow it. Then, you would start to have mild hallucinations. They would grow stronger. By then, it's too late for the antidote to even work. However, the final stage..." He stopped explaining.

"The final stage?" Tessa prompted. She wanted to know.

"Well, in the final stage, you'd feel pain all over. It would come on slowly. But at the first sign of pain, you would have an hour to live."

"How bad does it get?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but those I've seen it used on, it sounds as if they're on fire." Tessa shuddered. After a moment, he asked her, "Do you want to take it?"

Tessa thought about it. Slowly, she said, "Yes. If it's the only way to save them, I'll do it."

Kinsley nodded. "I won't be able to get it to you tonight, but I will tomorrow night. I'll give it to you when I bring you back to your room after dinner."

"Alright. But how do I prevent him from finding out anything more?"  
"There is no guarantee it will work," he replied, "But try thinking about something right before you fall asleep. Like an old memory that doesn't involve the Institute at all. Something that bores you."

She nodded. "Thank you." As he turned to leave, she asked him one last thing. "Hold on a minute. Why do you want to help me?"

He paused. Then he slowly said, "Because, he killed my sister." Then he continued out of the room, leaving Tessa to her thoughts.

As she lay on her bed, a million thoughts raced through her mind. Thoughts about Kinsley. It was weird, she thought him to be closest to Jen- to Smith, but it turns out he wants to see him fall. She also thought about what she just agreed to. She just agreed to _suicide._She had always been taught that killing yourself would take you directly to Hell. But it was the only way to save those she loved. Could she really do it? Was she brave enough? She would have to be. For Charlotte, Henry, Jessamine, Jem, and for Will. What would Will think, if he ever found out? Would he care? She knew he would. Would he be angry at her? Or disappointed? She couldn't stand the thought of him disappointed in her, as stupid as it sounds. She hoped he wouldn't be.

**So, what do you think? Will Tessa be brave enough to take the poison? Will Jem and Will find her in time to stop her? Will I stop asking questions you can't answer? To answer the last question, yes, I will stop. Again, super sorry it took me like, a month to update. Please bear with me!**


End file.
